


shut the fuck up you stupid crackwhores

by ultsvnct



Category: NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultsvnct/pseuds/ultsvnct
Summary: furrie x3: finally, some good FUCKING foodbadbitchboo: ..... wait it was YOU eating my ass?





	1. Chapter 1

11:36 pm

god is gay: mother trucker dude that hurt like a buttcheek on a stick

dindin: .... might i ask what hurt like a buttcheek on a stick??

furrie: DON'T

!!: now youve done it.

god is gay: just got these cheeks RAILED by johnny boy :*

catch these jeonghans: goals!

soonie boi: WOW SOUNDS NICE

lele zhongs: bitch stop screamin

wonpoo: he can't he broke his phone

yung hoe: howstve

kwanniethick: i... sat on it..

scouperton: just thick man probs! 

lil vern: speaking of ass i love me some thick boys odndhs NUT

sub: there are little boys in this chat shush!

jeesusung: who? 

runjune: you fatty

tail: its okay josh theyve said it all before dont worry

sunshine: i love you all

sunshine but from svt: me too!!

icon: thats sweet and all but i only love my 침대 and my 엄마, 미안해!

jeff: now THAT is relatable

shawty: i am blocking you all irl fuck off

morkly: thats not very noice :-(

furrie but from svt: sorry guys, jihoon is just a lil bit mad because joshua hasnt sucked his dick in an hour

winnie the boo: understandable

kwanniethick: not to be THAT bitch but i give the best head in all of asia

god is gay: oh honneeeyy i dont know about that

booger boy: jungwoo will square up

jeff: if i must interrupt, i know youre all tied for second after yongie.... he sucks the soul out my dick fucksjsk

scouperton: wanna bet

dindin: we're all just biased... i say we have a contest

jungwooooow: lucas can be a judge!

utah: lets just have a 26 way!

tail: BET

lele zhongs: well while you guys do that how about we kids go to a carnival i want cotton candy!!

pretty boy: i woke up just in time

jane oh: !! ok lets go

sunshine: i'll drive

jeesusung: we out this bitch

legs!: i just woke up what

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aye y'all!  
> so i decided im gonna have them talk (mostly) in small groups because incorporating 31 people in ONE gc is not easy and i think it'll be easier to keep up with. enjoy!!

1:57 am

jungwooow: do you think cats read?

furrie 2: yes, we do

furrie: ..... my username is a joke, jun........

sunshine: well THats awkward

wonpoo: it's not awkward, it's free real estate

!!: another question i'd like to put out there: why hasn't there been a cure for furrism yet??

furrie 2: meow :3

legs!: u ever just cry because ur man is jst too damn cute like damn bitch i really live like this?

wonpoo: :-) im cute??

sunshine: everyone is cute!! i love you guys

jeff: gosh why can't you all just be normal 

shawty: well IM SORRY mr. yeehaw cousin fucker i didn't know we werent allowed to speak in a groupCHAT

sub: ..... sorry about that

!!: YEEHAW COUSIN FUCKER IM FUFJDK

yung hoe: you're h'what??

god is gay: GAY

lil vern: is anyone in here NOT gay???

sunshine but from svt: me!

god is gay: .... who let a h*t in this house

wonpoo: hey if it's any consellation mingyu is an ex-het and seokmin is not 100% gay

sunshine: why can't we accept everyone??? :-((

morkly: its okay!! its a joke baby

furrie 2: says who?? 


	3. Chapter 3

wonpoo: u ever wanna *drops* die

furrie: ..... no

god is gay: wonwoo blink twice if theyre making u do straight shit at home

jeff: who wants to join my dudebro sociiety i have a man cave and cold ones to crack open with the boys

kwanniethick has removed jeff from the chat

furrie: fucking THANK GOD 

lil vern: gosh you subs are so hostile

sub: wha-

lil vern:  _most_ of you subs are so hostile

kwanniethick: you guys. i think getting back shots makes you thick. 

god is gay: honey no

scouperton: lmfao im a top with a fat ass.... no

furrie 2: i think we should have a twerking competition

jungwooow: i'd win

kwanniethick: honey no.

sub: jihoon can twerk on a stripper pole 

shawty: ...

legs!: wonwoo can do a split on the dick

wonpoo: babe stop im blushing


	4. Chapter 4

kwanniethick: GUYS ARIANA GRANDE IS MY MOM OFNDBDN KWEEN

lele zhongs: !!! SKINNy

catch these jeonghans: you called?

icon: bitch I am the skinniest here u can sit now

lele zhongs: marty im scared i just came to talk about our lord and saviour

jane oh: why do they have to be skinny? be healthy instead!!

legs!!: yes honey. thats what we need.

dindin: be thicc :p its good for you

soonie boy: its GREAT for me. i eat good, jaehyun is mad

jeff: bitch

furrie: fuck off u wish u were this skinny

kwanniethick: hey its the THICCY of the century shut up all body sizes are cute

sunshine: yes because you are beautiful and so is ur body!! :D

morkly: yes baby

jeff: who the fuck u callin baby u look like my niece

furrie: be nice u fucking cracker

yung hoe: wats wrong with being a cracker huh :|

lil vern: our race is insane brutha

sub: most of them, yeah ngl

sunshine but from svt: y'all crackas wildin' 

morkly: u mean AMERICANS. not all whities do incest

kwanniethick: all i know is that white men got some good ass dick! ;pp

god is gay: i second that

jane oh: ladies ladies ur scaring the kids

jungwooow: they can suck it up, gotta learn someday!

jeesusung: on behalf of all us kidz, were in my room CRYING about yeehaw cousin fucker

shawty: UGH my impact!

 

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! usernames vv  
> seungcheol: scouperton  
> jeonghan: catch these jeonghans  
> joshua: sub  
> jun: furrie 2  
> soonyoung: soonie boy  
> wonwoo: wonpoo  
> jihoon: shawty  
> minghao: icon  
> mingyu: legs!  
> seokmin: sunshine but from svt  
> seungkwan: kwanniethick  
> vernon: lil vern  
> chan: dindin 
> 
> taeyong: furrie  
> jaehyun: jeff  
> winwin: winnie the boo  
> yuta: utah  
> johnny: yung hoe  
> ten: god is gay  
> chenle: lele zhongs  
> jisung: jeesusung  
> taeil: tail  
> mark: morkly  
> haechan: sunshine  
> jaemin: pretty boy  
> jeno: jane oh  
> jungwoo: jungwooow  
> lucas: booger boy  
> kun: !!  
> renjun: runjune


End file.
